


Onward

by Mirenelle



Series: The One Where Itachi Grows A Spine [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crushes, First Dates, Heartbreak, Infidelity, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirenelle/pseuds/Mirenelle
Summary: Months after Sasuke takes Shisui from him, Itachi is asked out on a date. It feels nice to be wanted again.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Shisui
Series: The One Where Itachi Grows A Spine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104026
Comments: 17
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

In the months following Shisui and Sasuke becoming an item, Itachi barely spoke to either of them. Part of it was due to lingering hurt feelings and resentment but it was also part of him taking on as many missions as he could in order to get away. Not that it wasn’t mutual. Sasuke was well into his resentment of Itachi and seemed relieved to have as little reason to speak to him. Shisui still lingered, assuming that their friendship wouldn’t be jeopardized by having Sasuke as a lover. Perhaps it wouldn't have if he had been honest. If he hadn’t continued to crawl into Itachi’s bed while being with his brother.

Things remained tense. The jeers and mocking comments from certain members of the clan had finally died down for the most part, but people still would look to see his reaction when Sasuke and Shisui were out on a date or kissing. Waiting for Itachi to fall apart or something. He never did, of course. It wasn’t in his nature. It didn’t mean his stomach didn’t turn every time Shisui came by the house to see _Sasuke_. Or that they were both so loud and proud and out together while Itachi hid away. It still hurt and Itachi suspected that it would hurt for sometime. He wanted to be over it.

The sun was shining as he exited the teahouse, waving at Shinko as he exited the building. He, Tenma and Shinko had made plans to go out for drinks later in the week. Shinko was working all doubles for the next few days and was looking forward to getting out a bit. Itachi held his sesame bubble tea in one hand as he adjusted his knapsack onto his shoulder. He took a sip from the straw, glancing down the quiet street in contemplation. He wasn’t expected for duty until next week, giving him a few days of relaxation. The trouble was actually managing to relax.

He wasn’t interested in training with Tenma even though he had offered and he wanted to avoid hanging around the Uchiha district. Izumi was on her own mission, otherwise he might have gone to see her and Genma was helping with the upcoming Chunin exams. Itachi walked down the street, approaching the bridge and peering over the railing into the water below. The water looked incredibly blue as it passed by. Itachi couldn’t help but feel content in that moment, simply enjoying life as it went on by. For a long moment it was his reflection gazing back at him, then he felt a familiar and unwanted chakra approach and Shisui’s face was suddenly reflected at his side.

“Hey, ‘Tachi.” Shisui greeted, grinning at him. Itachi tore his eyes from the water.

“Shisui.” He greeted, tone bored. It was almost laughable how arrogant Shisui was. Just coming over and trying to act like everything was fine. As if Itachi should just let it all go. Shisui sensed the obvious displeasure in his tone and his brows furrowed.

“Haven't seen you around much lately.” He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, suddenly looking uncertain. Itachi found he didn’t care. Or perhaps he did. He didn’t want to.

_That’s because you were far too busy having your mouth chewed off by my brother._

“I’ve been busy.” He replied instead, taking a sip from the tea. Shisui made a noise, a cross between a laugh and a scoff. He obviously didn’t believe Itachi.

“Look...I know things have been...tense between us lately, but I don’t want us to suddenly be _strangers_ to each other. We were best friends, Itachi.” His eyes moved to meet Itachi’s, expression suddenly that of a little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar. Yet, the cookie jar was his brother and his hand was his penis.

“ _Were_ is the key word in this scenario, Shisui. I’m not interested in being friends with someone like you.” He turned away from Shisui, shoulders tense as he looked back over the railing.

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Itachi. I’m sorry I didn’t want to be with you. I’m sorry I fell for your brother.” Shisui sounded impatient and it only annoyed Itachi more.

Itachi shot Shisui a venomous glare. “I’m not interested in doing this with you.” He stated, tone cold.

“You don’t seem to have a problem with wearing the necklace I got you.” Shisui pointed out. “So obviously there’s still some interest there.” Itachi decided to ignore that comment. Shisui had given him that necklace when they were kids. Before they were even thinking about kissing each other. Back when everything was simpler. Itachi wasn’t going to let that go just because Shisui turned out not to care.

“Leave me alone, Shisui. We’re done here.”

  
  


“All because I chose your brother?” Shisui sputtered. “You’re seriously dropping over a decade long friendship just because I don’t want to _fuck_ you anymore?” Shisui threw his hands up in frustration and several people looked in their direction. He was causing a scene. Itachi’s fingers tightened on the cup, fighting the immediate urge to lob the cup at his former best friend’s face.

_All because you both went behind my back and used me._

“I’m dropping you because you aren’t a good friend.” He replied after a moment. “Now go away. I’m trying to enjoy my day off and you’re ruining it.” He didn't want to deal with Shisui. Didn't want to have to look at that face he still loved so dearly, knowing that he was looking at Sasuke with the expression that he never managed to offer him.

Shisui pushed off the railing, shooting Itachi a scowl. “Fine. Act like that.” He muttered. “This is why everyone prefers your brother.” He turned and stalked off, the back of his ears a dark shade of pink. Itachi would be lying if he said the dig didn’t sting. He refused to watch him leave, eyes resolutely forward. As soon as Shisui’s chakra had finally vanished, Itachi’s head fell forward and he released the breath he had been holding. His good mood was suddenly gone. Shisui had always managed to pull the most raw emotion out of him. Both good and bad. Itachi blinked, eyes stinging and chest aching.

He pushed off the railing, looking down at his half empty bubble tea. He didn’t even want to finish it anymore. He adjusted the knapsack on his shoulder and walked in the opposite direction of where Shisui had stalked off to. Maybe training with Tenma wouldn’t be a terrible idea. He could vent some frustrations and see his friend at the same time. He had just made his mind up to go find Tenma when a sudden green blur rushed by him, followed closely by another. His knapsack went flying and he watched in dismay as it landed several feet away.

Itachi blinked, not even surprised with how his day was going. He walked forward, reaching for the bag when the green blur returned and suddenly Maito Gai was standing in front of him with a chagrin expression on his chiseled face. His teeth were clenched, thick eyebrows narrowed as he stared at Itachi who lifted a hand to wave awkwardly.

“I would like to heartily apologize for knocking your bag to the ground!” He declared, scooping the bag up and looking dismayed at the tear in the side. “I was playing tag with my eternal rival and was not properly watching where I was going.” Several items slipped from the tear and to the ground. Gai’s face twisted in torment.

“It’s fine-” Itachi began with a smile but Gai shook his head.

“It most certainly is not fine!” He replied, showing Itachi the tear. “It would be unworthy of me to simply leave it be.”

“Save it Gai,” A familiar voice drawled and both men turned to see Kakashi Hatake standing perched on a tree branch, leaning against it with his arms crossed. “Itachi’s more stubborn than you are.” He took a confident step forward and somehow gracefully jumped down from the branch. That grace however was quickly stripped away when he tripped over his own feet, stumbling forward. Itachi quickly realized it was all a ruse when he slammed into Gai’s side, knocking him off his feet.

“Mah, thank you for saving me.” Kakashi smiled down at Gai who had fallen onto his ass, blinking up at Kakashi in shock. “But I do believe you are _it_.” Kakashi saluted and vanished in a puff of smoke just as Gai leaped to his feet with a shocked cry.

“You see how clever he is, Itachi-san!” He turned swiftly to face Itachi who nodded sagely. “This is why we are forever rivals.” He offered Itachi a quick and polite bow. “Once I have finished with our competition I shall return to you.” He promised, thick eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed intensely as if in pain. Itachi opened his mouth to assure Gai that it wasn’t necessary but the older man simply grabbed his hand and held it fast. “I am honor bound to return, Itachi-san. Wait for me.” Then he was off, as quickly as he had come, leaving Itachi blinking in surprise.

“Well I think that will keep him busy for a couple minutes.” Kakashi’s voice suddenly rang out. Itachi turned back to the tree to see his former Captain lounging on the same branch, kicking his legs back and forth and smiling in the direction Gai had run off to.Itachi laughed in surprised delight, hand moving to cover his mouth in an attempt to stifle the sound. Kakashi turned towards him, eyes crinkling as he offered the Uchiha a smile. He jumped off the branch, dusting himself off with a reckless type of casualness that only Kakashi had.

“Hey.” He greeted, saluting Itachi.

“Hello Taichou.” Itachi replied respectfully. The older man scoffed at this, as if taking great offense to the word.

“What did I say about calling me that.” Kakashi teased in mock disapproval. He waggled his finger at his former Kohai. “Makes me sound old.”

“You’re hardly old.” Itachi replied as he knelt down to gather his items and Kakashi moved to help him. Ever since Kakashi had become a sensei he had seemed softer in a way, almost at ease. It was a fitting role for him. He had offered his students so much and he cared under that uninterested facade. Even Sasuke had grudgingly admitted that Kakashi was an excellent sensei.

“Good thing he didn’t run into you.” Kakashi hummed brushing dirt off of one of the scrolls before handing it to Itachi. “Would probably have knocked you out.” Itachi took the scroll and playfully swatted Kakashi’s head with it.

“Now you just sound like you’re hoping it would happen.” He replied, placing the scroll back into the bag along with his other items.

“Mah, just means I would have to carry you off to lady Tsunade to fix up.” He teased, shaking his finger at Itachi. Itachi snatched his finger up and stuck his tongue out at the man, childish but effective as Kakashi laughed at his, eyes crinkling into an obvious smile even with the mask.

“My hero.” Itachi released his finger, getting to his feet. Kakahshi watched him stand, still kneeling.

“Go on a date with me.”

“What?” Itachi nearly dropped the bubble tea he was still holding. He fumbled for a moment, holding the cup close.

“Go on a date...with me.” Kakashi repeated, still looking at Itachi with that soft look in his eye. Itachi stared at him and the Copy nin rose to his feet, hands stuffed in his pockets. Itachi blinked, wondering if Gai _had_ actually hit him. At his expression Kakashi lifted his hands in a placating gesture.

“No pressure, I just thought I would ask. You don’t ha-”

“I’d like that.” Itachi suddenly said and Kakashi blinked at him. “A date would be nice.” He smiled at Kakashi who looked delighted by this, lowering his hands.

“That’s great.” He nodded. “How about tomorrow evening. I imagine Gai’s going to have me busy for the rest of the day.”

“Tomorrow works.” Itachi would be lying if he said he never had a crush on Kakashi. When he had been his ANBU captain it had been nothing more than puppy love. It felt weird to think of Kakashi in such a light now, but he was a handsome man, and so very kind under that bluster.

“Meet at Yakiniku Q at around 7?” Kakashi offered and Itachi nodded before he managed to find his voice.

“Yes...that would be good.” He had been to Yakiniku Q with Izumi and Shinko before. The food was always good. Kakashi offered him a thumbs up, beaming. 

“Okay, see you then.” Then he was off, likely in pursuit of Gai. Itachi stood there for a long moment, cheeks heating up and he absently lifted a hand to rub at his right cheek, almost willing the blush away.

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The next evening seemed to come too quickly and too slowly at the same time. He had gone to Anko to tell her what had transpired and she had looked absolutely delighted by the news. She had ushered him into her apartment, wanting to know what had happened. Itachi had explained everything, from running into Shisui to Gai nearly running into him. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous.” Itachi admitted, fiddling with the hairband on his wrist. Behind him Anko snickered, pulling his hair back as she ran the brush through his ends.

“Because you like Kakashi and want to make a good impression.” Anko and Shisui had been close, but Anko hadn’t approved of the way Shisui had handled things with Itachi. If he had straight up from day one it would have been one thing, but the fact that he had been so sneaky about it had rubbed her the wrong way. She had sent him on his way, after he promised to tell her how it went.

That evening, he had left the confines of his room. Sasuke wasn’t out with Shisui that night and was sitting at the table, food half finished in front of him and looking disinterested in finishing it. Mikoto and Fugaku were both in the kitchen, seemingly ready to call it a night. Fugaku’s face was buried in some paperwork and he didn’t look up as Itachi walked into the room. Sasuke paid him no mind at all, content to pretend Itachi wasn’t there.

“Where are you headed out to?” Mikoto looked up from whatever she was reading curiously.

“He’s got a date.” Fugaku replied without looking away from the paperwork he was going over. Itachi stood baffled as Sasuke and Mikoto both looked up.

“A date?” Mikoto smiled, setting the book down. “With who?” She rested her chin in her palm, watching Itahi with sparkling eyes.

“Kakashi Hatake.” Fugaku answered again, still not looking up. 

“Father!” Itachi admonished turning towards the man as Sasuke stared at him. Mikoto laughed at this.

“Well have fun. Kakashi’s a handsome man,” This finally caught Fugaku’s attention and he looked up at his wife who waved a dismissive hand at him. “I’m just saying Itachi had good taste.” Sasuke suddenly stood and stalked from the room without a word. Mikoto turned towards him in confusion while Fugaku grumbled under his breath. Itachi shifted awkwardly before finally nodding to his parents and assuring them he would return before it was too late out. Not that it really mattered. Itachi walked outside and grabbed his shoes from the porch, relieved to be out of the house. His parents meant well but they could be a bit much. Things had been looking up for them the last few years. For the clan in general. It was a relief compared to how dire their situation had been. Itachi appreciated that somehow everything had turned out okay in the end.

  
  


“Since when have you liked Kakashi?” Sasuke’s voice suddenly pulled Itachi out of his reverie. He turned to see his brother leaning against the porch railing, arms crossed, his eyes narrowed as he stared at his brother.

“He’s just a friend.” Itachi replied plainly, returning his attention to his sandal as he slipped it onto his foot. He heard Sasuke scoff behind him.

“Yeah, I figured. It just seems a bit weird that you’re dating my former sensei.” There was something in his tone that Itachi didn’t like.

“What exactly are you implying Sasuke?” Itachi finally turned to look back at his brother.

“Shisui chose me over you so you’re deciding to get back by pursuing someone I know.” He fixed Itachi with a cold glare. Itachi couldn’t remember the last time Sasuke had looked at him in anything other than contempt. Him and Shisui had seemed to be the final nail on the coffin. They had been so close once, now it was tense and uncomfortable for both of them.

  
  


“He was my captain long before he was your sensei and this has nothing to do with you. Or Shisui.” Itachi stepped off the porch, wanting to be done with the conversation.

“It’s pathetic.” Sasuke called after him and Itachi whirled on him, almost aghast at Sasuke’s reaction. It was as if he always found fault in Itachi's actions. As if it was Itachi's fault that Shisui had been sleeping with both of them for a time. He had no problem sneaking around with him. No problem playing some weird quasi side piece. As long as he won him in the end.

“Kakashi asked _me_ on a date.” He pointed out. “I didn’t do anything wrong.” Sasuke rolled his eyes. Distantly they could hear a dog barking, neither paying it any attention. Sasuke didn’t move from his place on the porch, preferring the height advantage it gave him, even though he had already reached Itachi’s height and was no doubt going to surpass it soon. Anything that put himself on top.

“You’ve been moping around for weeks. _Poor_ Itachi lost his friend to his brother. Poor Itachi wasn’t interesting enough to keep his attention. You make yourself such a _victim_. Kakashi probably feels bad for you. If you’re trying to get back at me from getting Shisui it’s not going to work.” He looked disgusted and Itachi had to fight to keep his tone even.

  
“This has nothing to do with you.” Itachi repeated, stung and dismayed. It was true though, wasn’t it? Shisui had moved onto the better brother once he was done with Itachi. “Sasuke, I’m sorry for whatever it is that made you hate me so much and I wish I could fix it.” Itachi missed the days of being close to his brother. Missed having that connection more than words could describe. He didn’t know what he had done to upset his brother so terribly. “But I must say this from the bottom of my heart, get _over_ it.” Itachi turned and strode down the porch, leaving Sasuke to stare after him in stunned silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Yakiniku Q was as busy as Itachi expected it to be. With nightfall having fallen over the village, the street lights were now illuminated and Yakiniku Q’s neon sign flashed invitingly, like a light to attract moths. He didn’t go out much, never having been one to enjoy crowds or socializing. It was definitely a change of pace, but not an unwelcome one. The braided ponytail Anko had brushed his hair into suddenly felt far too much, like Itachi was trying too hard. He was glad he hadn’t tried dressing up too much, going casual instead with a dark blue long sleeve short and long dark pants.

Kakashi met him at the door, hands in pockets and posture relaxed. He was dressed casually as well, his hair as messy as ever. He looked up as Itachi approached and even under the mask Itachi knew he was smiling. He pushed off the wall and approached the younger shinobi.  “Glad you made it.” He teased, balancing on the balls of his feet. “I got us a reservation so we wouldn’t be stuck out here long.” He glanced over his shoulder at the entrance of the restaurant. A group of chunin were just leaving, talking over each other and laughing as they strode down the busy street towards the bars.

“Hello,” Itachi greeted, feeling suddenly shy and awkward. “That was smart thinking.” Kakashi flashed him an amused look and inclined his head. There had always been something effortlessly perfect about Kakashi. Itachi still couldn't pinpoint what it was. 

“Shall we?” Kakashi drawled, sweeping an arm out and Itachi followed. He could see Asuma-san’s team at one table with a bunch of other members of Rookie nine, celebrating something with how boisterous they were. They found their table and sat down, Kakashi quickly handing a drink menu to the Uchiha who offered him a curious look.

“I don’t drink often.” He admitted, eyes skimming the drink list. “What would you suggest?” He didn’t know most of the drinks on the menu other than sake, which he had only once and the umeshu which he had once drank too much of while out with Shisui and had puked all over his toes.

“Hmmm, I usually just have a beer but I don’t know if it would suit your palate. You like sweet things so maybe the amazake? It’s not too strong.” A waitress came by to take their drink orders and Itachi ordered the amazake as suggested. When their waitress returned and set the drinks down, Kakashi watched Itachi, nodding to the drink in front of him.

Itahi took a sip, brows furrowing contemplatively. “Oh, that _does_ taste good.” He admitted. He wondered how Kakashi was going to drink with his mask but the next moment he looked over, a quarter of the beer was gone. How had he done that?

“Sensei!” A familiar voice called out and both men looked up in time to see Naruto Uzumaki making a beeline for their table, Sakura not far behind him. “Oi! Hiya, ‘Tachi!” 

“Hello Naruto, Sakura.” Itachi greeted with a fond smile as Kakashi sighed. Naruto plopped down next to his sensei, scooting him over so he was across from Itachi. Sakura stood back looking half mortified and half unimpressed with her friend’s lack of tact. Itachi could hear the Inuzuka boy hollering for Naruto from their table.

“You guys on a date?” Naruto asked as his fingers inched towards Kakashi’s bottle.

The Copy nin swatted the boys’ hand away. “Yes.” He replied before Itachi could think of anything. Naruto blinked, obviously not having expected that response. Kakashi was watching Naruto as if deeply amused by his reaction, one eyebrow raised as he took his bottle and slid it further away from Naruto’s reach. Naruto finally gave up on trying to swipe Kakashi drink, now watching Itachi in open and avid interest. He was close to Sasuke. He likely knew all about the drama that had unfolded, even if Sasuke hadn't been the one to bring it up.

“Naruto, don’t be rude. Let’s let them enjoy their date.” Sakura reached to take Naruto’s arm and pull him back, the Inuzuka boy once more calling out for the two of them to come back. Naruto sighed, sliding out of the booth as Kakashi shooed him away, looking from Itachi and Kakashi.

“Uh...have fun.” He finally managed to squeak out as Sakura sighed, muttering an apology as she led the boy back to their group of friends who cheered upon their return. Itachi smiled, the interruption having helped put him at ease. Kakashi turned his attention back to him, looking unruffled as he rested his chin in his palm, his dark eye sparkling in mirth. 

“Can’t seem to get away from them.” He murmured with more amusement than anything and Itachi smiled at him.

“They’re good kids.” He assured his former captain who puffed out a soft laugh.

“When it suits them.” He replied. He glanced back to where they were now settled at their table. “Sakura’s still training under Tsunade and Naruto’s been hounding her for more missions. I think Tsunade wants me to take another genin team, but after the three I had, I think I need a break.” His smile was good natured and amused as he said this.

“Already to retire, Kakashi-senpai?” Itachi teased, taking another sip of his drink as Kakashi hummed in response.

“Mah, you never know what the future holds. Are you planning on staying in ANBU forever?” He asked and Itachi set his glass down, shaking his head. ANBU was hardly meant to be a lifetime commitment, unless you planned to die in it. Kakashi knew this.

“No, the Godaime has been interested in having me travel outside of the village for missions. She wants me to act as an ambassador of sorts.” His expression turned somber, his fingers tapping the edge of his cup. "To extend our reach beyond our borders." Leaving the village seemed like both a blessing and a curse. He wanted to serve the village in any way he could, and the idea of getting away from Shisui seemed tempting, even if a bit cowardly. 

“Can’t imagine your father would think too highly of that.” Kakashi murmured, knowing that it was only luck that had spared the clan from total ruin. Losing the heir to the clan seemed to be counterproductive. 

“I’m not so sure,” Itachi admitted. “Before Danzo...before everything, he expected me to marry, produce an heir and lead the clan forward, but I think his priorities have shifted. Sasuke’s his heir now, has been since...well for sometime now.”

This was news to Kakashi. He studied the Uchiha carefully. “Does Sasuke know this?” He asked and Itachi nodded.

“Yes, he’s better suited for it, anyway.” There was no bitterness in his voice, but there was a distant sadness as he spoke of his brother and the destiny that he had taken from him. Perhaps he was right. Sasuke probably could stomach clan politics in a way Itachi never could. Perhaps this was Fugaku’s way of setting Itachi free. "I think it was best for everyone that I stepped down." If Tsunade wanted Itachi to gain specialized training outside the confines of the village, that likely meant she had plans for him. Big plans.

“Maybe I can join you in your ambassadorship. Or at least help in some way.” He teased and Itachi smiled at him. “Did Tsunade tell you where she wanted to send you?” There were so many possible locations. 

Itachi seemed stunned by Kakashi’s words but pleased nonetheless. “That’s kind of you,” He replied. “We’ve discussed  Kirigakure. The Mizukage there wants to branch out, build bridges with other villages. She and the Godaime have been in talks for months.” It made sense, Kakashi admitted to himself. The village hidden the the mist had a long and bloody history and only in the last few years had made attempts to put that behind them.

“I think being an ambassador would suit you.” Kakashi replied. “You’ve always been good with people.” Itachi seemed confused by this, brows furrowing as he stared at his former captain who lifted a hand up in defense. “It takes more than just being able to talk to a person to be good with them. You care about people. You want to help them in anyway you can. It's a characteristic that's sorely needed by people.” Itachi studied his drink for a moment, seeming lost in thought. He finished his glass and leaned back to watch Kakashi for a moment.

“What about you?”

“Hmm?”

“What are your plans when you’re done being a sensei?” Itachi asked curiously and Kakashi sighed, setting his suddenly empty bottle down.

“Honestly, I’m not sure.” He replied with a little shrug. “Feels like I’ve been placed almost everywhere at this point.” It wasn’t a lie. Kakashi has started his career so young, yet he still was moving forward. Itachi wished he had his drive. He opened his mouth to reply when the waitress returned with two filled glasses of liquor. Itachi frowned in confusion while Kakashi attempted to explain they hadn’t ordered anything.

  
  


“These are from the gentleman in green.” The waitress explained as she set the two glasses down. Kakashi and Itachi didn’t need to look up to know who she was speaking about. Gai’s laser focus could be felt. Kakashi lifted his glass towards the table Gai sat in as thanks while Itachi waved at him. Gai was seated with Tenzo and Kurenai and he waved back enthusiastically while Kurenai laughed at his enthusiasm. 

“Got to love Gai.” Kakashi chuckled and Itachi took a cautious sip of the drink as Kakashi watched him in amusement. It was much stronger than the  amazake and he fought down a cough as he set the glass down. “He’s always preferred the stronger stuff.” Kakashi gently explained as Itachi waved him off.

“It’s fine,” He replied. “I’ll just drink it slowly.” He didn’t want to turn away Gai’s gracious gift, even if it did taste like he was drinking liquid fire.

“For a clan of fire breathers you sure are a bit timid with alcohol.” Kakashi teased and Itachi laughed despite himself.

“Never really understood the appeal.” He replied, managing to take another sip without grimacing. Warmth flooded his chest and stomach and it must have shown on his face because Kakashi looked far too pleased.

“Taste good?”

“It’s awful.” Itachi corrected him. “But pleasantly warm feeling.” Kakashi chuckled, easily drinking from his own glass as Itachi studied his cup. “What is it?”

“ Shōchū." Kakashi studied the contents of the glass. "Definitely not a beginner's drink of choice.” Kakashi replied as he swirled his glass. “Can’t tell if Gai is trying to kill you or assumes you’re an alcoholic.” Itachi set his glass down, a pleasant tingle in his head.

“Gai’s always been nice.” He pointed out and Kakashi hummed in agreement. "I can't image he wants me dead, so he must assume I'm an alcoholic." He guessed and Kakashi sniggered in delight. When the waitress returned they ordered an appetizer to share, neither hungry enough for an actual meal. “I’m surprised you asked me out.” Itachi admitted as the waitress left with the menus. 

“Oh? And why is that?” Kakashi asked in amusement, his glass already half empty. 

“I didn’t think you were attracted to me,” Itachi shrugged, taking another sip from his glass. “Usually that’s a prerequisite for asking someone on a date.” There was laughter from somewhere in the restaurant but neither looked up. Kakashi leaned forward on his elbows, studying Itachi with his single visible eye.

“And why wouldn’t I be attracted to you?” He teased, cheek resting against his palm. “I happen to be  _ very _ attracted to you.”Itachi’s eyes narrowed in confusion, baffled by Kakashi’s relaxed admission. He hadn't been on a date before, not really. His time with Shisui had been...very focused. More sex than anything else. He understood that now. Shisui took Sasuke on dates all the time, it was a stark difference to how he had spent his time with Itachi outside training. He couldn't recall ever hearing about Kakashi having gone on dates before. Not that he paid much attention to that sort of thing, but he had never seen him with anyone outside his rather large friend group. 

“Oh.” He managed, looking down at the worn table, absently running his finger over a scratch in the surface. His head felt heavy and he could feel Kakashi’s eyes on him. “I wasn’t aware.” He admitted and Kakashi let out a small laugh.

“That much is obvious.” He teased and reached forward to gently touch Itachi’s wrist. His touch was kind and Itachi fought the urge to take his hand in his own, settling for lifting his gaze to Kakashi and smiling.

“Guess my perception skills need some work.” He replied and Kakashi’s eyes crinkled in the corners.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Kakashi insisted on walking Itachi back to the compound. Itachi appreciated the gesture. His head was still fuzzy from the drinking and Kakashi was a warm presence at his side. It was a quiet walk down the street, neither wanting to fill the peaceful silence with unnecessary speech. There were people walking down the sidewalk, enjoying the warm night air. One of the bars was blasting loud music that Itachi couldn't understand the words to. It wasn’t until they passed the village shops that Itachi seemed to hesitate, seeming reluctant to keep walking.

“You okay?” Kakashi asked, head tilted in concern and Itachi nodded, pressing forward.

“Yes, just not looking forward to going back.” He replied and Kakashi frowned, matching his step with the younger man.

“Why is that?” He asked in obvious concern. 

“I’m not exactly popular among my clansmen.” Itachi muttered as they approached the compound. “I’m considering getting my own apartment at some point.” Tsunade had lifted the restrictions on the Uchiha’s living arrangements. Most of the clan remained where they were, but some were eager to mingle with the rest of the village again. The clan hadn't been his home for a long time. Itachi had just been too stubborn to realize it.

“Because of the spying.” Kakashi guessed and Itachi nodded. It wasn't common knowledge, but Kakashi as an ANBU captain had been made aware of the situation once the worst of the danger was over. He knew what Itachi's mission had been and how close he had been to being pushed too deep to escape. Not many were privy to that. Danzo's death had helped spare the worst of it, but it didn't mean things magically fixed themselves. It was a slow healing process. 

“Yes. They don’t even know how deep it goes, but what they do know is enough.” Peace had been achieved but Itachi’s reputation never managed to completely heal itself. He had been a spy for the village. He wasn’t to be trusted. It was why so many had easily sided with Sasuke when the truth about him and Shisui came to light. Sasuke was future clan head as well as respected by the majority of the Uchiha. Itachi was a pariah, barely tolerated. Why wouldn't the star of the clan prefer the preferred brother? Itachi had lost any respect he had earned. 

“If you do decide to get an apartment, I know a few places.” Kakashi offered. “I’ll help in anyway I can.” The crickets chirped in the background, and Itachi could hear the frogs near the lake, croaking loudly.

“I appreciate that.” They walked through the gates and down the dirt path. Not many clansmen were out, most at the bars or home. Itachi did see one distant relative sitting on her porch and she lifted a kindly hand to wave, Itachi smiling back. They approached Itachi’s house and for a moment lingered near the porch.

“I had fun tonight.” Itachi admitted, offering Kakashi a small smile. “Thank you, I really needed this.” It was a relief to get out a bit. Away from Fugaku’s disappointment and Sasuke’s scorn. It made him feel normal in a way he never usually could. Even the strong alcohol from Gai felt pleasant, like he had real friends.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Kakashi replied genially. “It’s nice seeing you…” He trailed off for a moment. “It’s just good to see you smile again.” Itachi wasn’t aware Kakashi had missed his smiles. He hadn’t even realized he had stopped. Or that he had even begun smiling in the first place.

“You’ll have to thank Gai for me next time you see him. It was very sweet of him to give us those drinks, even if they were very strong.” Itachi knew he was babbling, but suddenly he needed to fill that silence. “Usually I just get sick when I drink. I have a very low tolerance, which is why I tend to avoid alcohol.” Kakashi blinked at the sudden stream of words, chin tilted as he stared at the Uchiha. Now Itachi had ruined it. Had been too awkward and weird, obviously not understanding how to speak to Kakashi like a regular person. He wasn't good at this. Wasn't good at having bonds with people. He had a horrible track record, that much was obvious. 

“I’ll let Gai know you appreciated the gesture.” He finally replied with a small smile behind his mask. “He’s fond of you, so I don’t doubt he’ll be pleased.” Itachi nodded, trying not to awkwardly shuffle his feet. How did people usually end dates? Awkward wave? A handshake. Neither felt correct. Kakashi leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Itachi’s cheek. “I’ll see you later, hm?” He murmured and Itachi nodded, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Yes” He managed to speak up. “Later. Goodnight, Kakashi-senpai.” Kakashi walked backwards, hands in pockets as Itachi watched him go. He waved awkwardly and turned to step onto the porch, his ears heating up in discomfort. 

“Oi, Itachi.” Itachi turned at Kakashi’s voice. “We should do this again.” Kakashi called out. “Sooner rather than later.” He was waiting for an answer. Itachi's lips curled into a surprised smile and he nodded. He hadn't expected Kakashi to want to go out with him again and was delighted that he did.

"I'd like that." He called after his former captain. Kakashi nodded, offering Itachi a quick salute before turning and vanishing into the night. Itachi quietly walked into the house, sliding the door shut behind him.  He stood, back pressed agains the door, cheeks heated as he smiled. Another date sounded perfect. It wasn't just the shōchū talking, either. He remained leaning against the door for a moment, before sensing Sasuke and Shisui's approaching chakra. They must have been on a date of their own. He gathered his bearings and pushed himself forward, striding to his room, heart still beating wildly in his chest as he slid the door closed behind him.


End file.
